


No soy Gay

by theonemaye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Humor, John-centric, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV John Watson, Pocket Drabble, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/pseuds/theonemaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson no es gay. Por supuesto que no. Nada de nada. No.</p><p>[Ganador del 3er lugar al "Mejor Romance" de los "Premios TJLC 2015"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SarahNazareth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahNazareth/gifts).



> **Aclaratoria:** Compendio de drabbles con relación entre sí y en orden cronológico, escritos porque mi musa es así de trol y hace lo que le da la gana conmigo.  
>  **Advertencias:** Lo voy escribiendo sobre la marcha, así que todavía no sé cuántos drabbles van a salir. Según yo, no serán demasiados. Aparte, todavía no sé qué rating va a tener, pero de momento será Teen and up. ¡Disfruten el paseo!  
>  **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del canon holmesiano pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La versión moderna de los personajes pertenece a la BBC, Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat. La historia es de mi completa autoría e invención, tomo responsabilidad por ella y no gano ni medio centavo por publicarla (y que mundo tan lindo sería si yo ganara dinero por estas cosas).

** **

 

John suspiró profundo y cerró los ojos, dejando que el aire llenara sus pulmones al inhalar e intentando soltar su frustración al exhalar. No estaba siendo un buen día.

                Tres niños habían vomitado cerca de él y un adulto casi le atina, un quinceañero le estampó una puerta en la cara y el chico del delivery olvidó su almuerzo de entre todos los pedidos de la clínica. Decir que esa guardia doble estaba resultando interminable era quedarse cortos, y las dos horas que aún faltaban para terminarla le parecían al doctor como algo imposible de franquear. Que alguien llamara a su abogado y a un párroco, pues John Watson no salía de esa con vida.

                —¡Watson!

                Una voz de mujer le llamó desde el escritorio de información, ubicado entre la sala de espera y la emergencia. John se giró de inmediato, evitando por los pelos tropezarse con alguien que iba pasando, y pudo ver la cabeza de la jovencísima secretaria asomando por encima del mostrador, junto con la mano en la que sostenía el teléfono de línea directa a la emergencia.

                —Te llama tu novio —anunció en su dirección—, está más antipático que de costumbre y dice que es de vida o muerte.

                Al instante, una oleada de vítores llegó a sus oídos, pues tal parecía que con todo y la emergencia a reventar, sus compañeros de trabajo no tenían nada mejor que hacer que amargarle la existencia. Como pudo, John sorteó camillas, pacientes y colegas para llegar al teléfono, recibiendo palmadas en la espalda y muchos más silbidos de distintas naturalezas.

                —¿Hola? —dijo hacia el auricular.

                — _John, necesito tu ayuda. ¿Puedes traer leche y algo de polvo de hornear de la tienda?_ —El doctor volvió a respirar profundo, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

                —Estoy de guardia en la clínica. ¿Que no puedes ir tú a comprar eso?

                — _Te tengo en altavoz y estoy manipulando muestras mientras hablamos. Difícilmente puedo ir al Tesco en estas condiciones._

                —¿Y la señora Hudson?

                — _Probablemente muerta, o en una de sus noches de canasta._ —John se sujetó el puente de la nariz.

                —Todavía me quedan dos horas de turno, Sherlock.

                — _Lo sé_ —declaró el otro, y John podía jurar que escuchaba una sonrisa insolente en su voz— _, pero no tengo apuro. Puedo esperar._

                Y eso fue todo lo que el doctor pudo hacer para contenerse de cortar la llamada, lo que hizo que la secretaria le mirara de forma extraña.

                —Parejas así te hacen desear no ser gay, ¿cierto? —comentó hacia él, con una sonrisa burlona—. Así era mi primera novia, siempre queriendo llamarme al trabajo, como si de un momento a otro se me fuera a olvidar su existencia. Me parece que tu novio está cortado por la misma tijera.

                —No es mi novio —respondió John, cansado de tener que dar explicaciones de su relación con Sherlock cada tres por dos—, y yo no soy gay.

                —Lo que digas, Watson —sentenció la chica, guiñándole un ojo. Acto seguido, volvió su atención hacia una pila de carpetas numeradas que seguramente estaba organizando.

                John se enjugó el rostro y se obligó a caminar de nuevo hacia su paciente a medio suturar, odiando admitir que la llamada de su compañero de habitación le había alegrado un poco la horrible faena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada vez que comentan, un Sherlock recibe su lupa de bolsillo c:


	2. Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y ahora un poco de entre-canon para sazonar. *rolls away*

                John observó la habitación frente a él, incapaz de dejar de ver hacia la diminuta cama matrimonial como si ésta le hubiera ofendido de alguna forma. Definitivamente esa era la última vez que dejaba a Sherlock hacer las reservaciones.

                —Tal parece que «acogedor» es sinónimo de «diminuto» para los habitantes de Baskerville —dijo el detective consultor, asomándose por sobre el hombro de John. Este dio un paso al frente para sacarse de encima a su compañero de piso y, aparentemente, también de cama.

                —Pensé que habías apartado una habitación para dos, Sherlock —acusó, girándose para ver al otro. Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

                —Lo hice —dijo, extrayendo su móvil del bolsillo del belstaff. Acto seguido, dirigió toda su atención al aparato electrónico.

                El doctor suspiró para sí mismo, dejó su bolso de viaje sobre la cama y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la puerta.

                —Iré a hablar con el encargado —anunció—, quizás si le explico la situación nos consiga algo decente y menos... apretado.

                —Yo voy contigo —dijo Sherlock detrás de él, guardando el teléfono y comenzando a seguirle por el pasillo—. Necesito revisar el lugar y que tú distraigas al dependiente con tu queja de macho moderno me viene como anillo al dedo.

                —¿A quién le dices «macho moderno»? —se quejó John, sin saber muy bien si eso era alguna clase de insulto pero sin importarle demasiado—. Sólo quiero un cuarto doble para que no tengamos que dormir espalda con espalda.

                —No veo el problema de dormir en la misma cama —comentó Sherlock, en tono pensativo—, pero si pedir camas gemelas te hace sentir mejor, adelante. ¿Puedes al menos distraerlo lo suficiente?

                —¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso, _genio_?

                —Intenta preguntarle por buenos sitios de ambiente para pasar el rato —sugirió el detective—, eso nunca falla.

                —Sherlock...

                —Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. No-gay —recitó el consultor cuando ya se acercaban a la recepción—. Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas estar bi-curioso.

                —Bi-furioso es el único «bi» que obtendrás de mi hoy si no te dejas de tonterías.

                Sherlock sonrió de lado por toda respuesta, pasando frente al doctor y alejándose de él en clara señal de que la operación de distracción ya había dado comienzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cortito, lo sé. Pero si lo comentan, quizás John deje de ser tan macho moderno :v


	3. Tres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ya tenemos número total de capítulos! \o/

                John miró la pantalla de su móvil una vez más, sintiendo como si el destino se estuviera burlando de él. Llevaba varias horas sin señal, incomunicado de su prometida y atrapado con Sherlock en un aeropuerto. ¡Y justo el día de su aniversario de novios con Mary! Si eso no era mala suerte, el doctor dudaba que existiera tal cosa.

                No obstante, y para sorpresa de John, la única persona de todo el lugar que no parecía la viva imagen de la desdicha era su antiguo compañero de apartamento. El detective había aceptado la situación bastante bien, sin mohines ni pataletas. Incluso lucía un poco más animado que de costumbre, lo que estaba logrando sacar a John de sus casillas con mayor rapidez.

                —Hay cosas peores que estar atrapado conmigo en un aeropuerto bajo una gran ventisca, ¿sabes? —comentó Sherlock hacia él, luego de un largo rato de manosear su propio teléfono. «¿Qué tanto puede estar haciendo si está tan incomunicado como yo?», se preguntaba el doctor constantemente.

                —¿Ah, sí? —increpó John, comenzando a mosquearse—. ¿Como cuáles?

                —Podrías estar dentro de un automóvil sin suficiente combustible para calefacción o en Londres asistiendo a una aburrida cena de aniversario. Si me lo preguntas, de todos los escenarios éste es el menos catastrófico.

                John entornó los ojos hacia Sherlock, quién seguía sin despegar la vista del aparato en sus manos pero que ahora portaba una sonrisa insolente en los labios. Resopló, frustrado.

                —Voy a preguntarle a la chica de la aerolínea si sabe algo —anunció, levantándose de la incómoda silla de aluminio en la que llevaba demasiado tiempo sentado. Sherlock ni siquiera se movió.

                El doctor se sacudió la mala cara mientras se acercaba a la muchacha, componiendo su mejor expresión de cordialidad; nada ganaba con pagar su mal genio con el personal, a menos que deseara quedarse allí mucho más tiempo del estrictamente necesario.

                —¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? —le preguntó la chica tan pronto lo vio llegar.

                —De hecho, sí —respondió John, sonriendo de manera afable—. ¿Sería posible que me dijeras cuánto tiempo más estiman que esperemos para que salga el vuelo 302 con destino a Londres?

                —Los vuelos están cancelados hasta nuevo aviso, señor —recitó ella—. Una vez pase la tormenta de nieve, el servicio será restablecido de manera paulatina. Por ahora sólo debe sentarse y esperar. —Y John tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco.

                —Gracias... —dijo, yendo a sentarse de nuevo junto a Sherlock.

                —¿Algún avance? —preguntó el detective al verle llegar.

                —Ninguno. Aquí todos tienen el mismo guión. Creo que puedo decirle adiós a mi reservación —se quejó John, hundiéndose en el asiento.

                Como si eso fuera alguna clase de señal, el consultor guardó su móvil y se levantó por primera vez desde que anunciaron la tormenta.

                —Espérame aquí —instruyó hacia John, quien con algo de curiosidad le vio marchar hacia la chica de la aerolínea.

                Varios minutos pasaron en los que Sherlock y la chica simplemente conversaban, haciendo caso omiso de su alrededor. Sonrisas iban y venían de parte y parte, y si John no le conociera como le conocía, habría jurado que el detective estaba intentando ligarse a la susodicha.

                Cuando Sherlock se giró y le señaló, al tiempo que componía una sonrisa tímida, John comenzó a preocuparse, pero al ver que la chica sonrió aún más y asintió hacia el hombre frente a ella, algo le indicó que fuera lo que fuera lo que pasaba en ese lugar, era bastante probable que resultara beneficioso para él y su costosa reservación en _The Connaught_. Acto seguido, la muchacha hizo varias llamadas que sólo podían ser internas, pues las líneas fijas también estaban caídas por la tormenta.

                Un par de chistes más, una nota manuscrita y la sonrisa más espléndida —y completamente falsa— que John le hubiera visto hacer al detective fue lo que tomó para que Sherlock regresara a sentarse junto a él.

                —¿Flirteando con este clima? —preguntó John, con una ceja levantada.

                —Tan pronto pase el peligro, tomaremos una avioneta que nos lleve a Londres, lo que según las estimaciones del personal puede que sea dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos, si todo sigue igual allá afuera —respondió el otro sin inmutarse—. A tiempo para la cena y toda la parafernalia cursi que tengas preparada.

                —¿De verdad?

                —Por supuesto. ¿Por qué otra razón me tardaría tanto hablando con una mujer desconocida dentro de un aeropuerto? A ver si así dejas de lloriquear por tus tontas reservaciones.

                El doctor no sabía qué decir ante eso, pues por más que Sherlock intentara disimularlo, había hecho todo lo posible por ayudarlo en su desdicha. ¿Acaso era buen momento para dar las gracias? ¿Las estaría esperando Sherlock siquiera? En opinión de John, lo mejor por el momento era no mencionar el asunto.

                Un silencio algo incómodo se instaló entre ellos, durante el cual el detective volvió a prestarle toda su atención a su teléfono móvil. John se aclaró la garganta.

                —Y... _ejem_... ¿Cómo conseguiste una avioneta que quisiera llevarnos? ¿Mycroft?

                —No fue necesario —explicó, tecleando algo a toda velocidad y sin girarse para verle—. Tan sólo tuve que decir que era nuestro aniversario y que tú ibas a perder las reservaciones de la cena especial de la que creías que yo no sabía nada. Te sorprendería lo mucho que algunas personas disfrutan los clichés románticos.

                Y dicho eso, siguió tecleando quién sabe qué, dejando a John morirse de la vergüenza en su silla por los próximos tres cuartos de hora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En mi cabeza, Sherlock estaba leyendo fics slash en su teléfono, y luego escribiendo reviews para enviar cuando tuviera señal :v


	4. Cuatro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La trama se "agruesa"

                El ruido sordo de algo pesado y metálico al dar contra el suelo fue lo que le hizo salir del trance en el que se había sumergido, regresándole a la realidad y ubicándolo en tiempo y espacio. Estaba en el supermercado de siempre, con una lata marca _Napolina_ en una mano mientras la de _East End_ yacía peligrosamente cerca de donde solía estar su pie.

                Alguien de manos grandes le tomaba de los hombros en ese momento, el mismo responsable de haberle halado hacia atrás justo a tiempo para esquivar la pesada lata de tomates pelados que él mismo dejó caer sin intención.

                —¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el hombre detrás de él, soltándolo por fin, pero quedándose fuera de su rango visual.

                —Estoy bien, Sherlock, sólo me distraje —respondió John, agachándose para recoger la lata de _East End_ y colocándola de nuevo en el estante, junto con la de _Napolina_. Acababa de decidir que mejor compraba tomates frescos en el mercadillo de la esquina—. ¿Que no estabas en el Scotland? —preguntó, comenzando a caminar hacia la sección de pastas con intención de escoger un buen vermicelli. Acomodó mejor la cesta en su brazo.

                —Estaba —fue la respuesta del otro, que le seguía de cerca, mas no demasiado—, pero regresé a casa hace rato y como leí tu nota decidí acompañarte.

                —Pensé que hacer la compra te parecía aburrido —comentó el doctor algún rato después, tratando de decidir entre pasta de cocción rápida, saborizada o tradicional. Mejor irse por la tradicional.

                —Me aburre si lo tengo que hacer solo —dijo el detective, caminando ahora a su lado mientras se dirigían a la zona de cajas registradoras—. ¿En serio harás salsa boloñesa?

                —Eso espero —dijo John hacia él—, porque hacer tostadas y té usando carne molida y pasta sería bastante fuera de lo común.

                Ambos rieron ante el comentario de John, colocándose en la fila de gente formada para pagar sus víveres.

                Hacía más de un mes que John se había mudado de nuevo al 221b, ya que luego de todo lo ocurrido con Mary y el bebé, estar en su antigua casa se le hacía demasiado doloroso. En todo ese tiempo, el doctor apenas y había dejado el departamento, demasiado ocupado auto compadeciéndose como para darse cuenta de nada más.

                Casi no comía, casi no dormía, casi no vivía más que para sentarse en su antiguo sillón, con una taza de té como único sustento y con la chimenea encendida como único foco de atención. Raras veces le provocaba interactuar con quien tan amablemente le había recibido de vuelta en su casa, sobre todo sabiendo el papel que tuvo su anfitrión en toda la componenda de la cual él, para variar, no sabía nada.

                Pero si había que buscar culpables, Sherlock por supuesto que no era uno de ellos, y considerando que el mismo detective elegía pasarse los días cerca de él en Baker Street en lugar de corretear por Londres a cuanto criminal existía, devolverle el favor haciéndole una cena casera fue la mejor manera que John encontró de resarcir su tonto comportamiento de la última temporada.

                Continuaron en la fila aún entre risas, conversando como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si todavía fueran John y Sherlock, los que resolvían misterios para ganarse la vida y luego bloggeaban acerca de ello.

                —¡Oh, maldición! —juró John de repente, negando con la cabeza y resoplando en frustración. Sherlock le miró, interrogante.

                —¿Qué sucede? —quiso saber—. ¿Olvidaste el efectivo en casa? Ya sabes que yo puedo-

                —No, no es eso —atajó el doctor de inmediato, notando la ligera expresión de curiosidad de la señora delante de ellos—. Olvidé buscar el queso parmesano —explicó—, y ya casi nos toca. —Sherlock sonrió ante eso, y John no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír de esa manera en quién sabría cuánto tiempo.

                —Yo lo busco —se ofreció, bajo la atónita mirada de John, y antes de que este pudiera decir nada el detective ya se había marchado.

                La señora de en frente, una anciana de aspecto afable que ahora hacía pasar sus productos por el escáner, le sonrió abiertamente.

                —Es una suerte contar con esposos así, ¿verdad? —comentó hacia él—. Así era mi William, que en paz descanse, siempre acompañándome por si se me olvidaba algo.

                —Oh, nosotros no... —comenzó a decir John, pero a mitad de frase se dio cuenta de que en realidad la aclaratoria no era tan importante—. Sí —aceptó al final—, es una suerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto está taggeado como "Romance" desde el incio, así que ahi tienen, algo para que puedan decir "awww" y sonreír como yo :) ¡10 puntos al que adivine si Sherlock se perdió o no buscando el queso parmesano!


	5. Cinco

            Todo lo que John podía escuchar era el latido de su propio corazón. Todo lo que podía sentir eran los suaves labios contra los suyos, inmóviles, expectantes.

            Bastó sólo con una leve succión por parte del doctor para que su contraparte entendiera el mensaje, entregándose al beso como si no hubiera un mañana, con algo que John sólo podía catalogar como _deseo_. Y es que, no todos los días tu compañero de piso llega contigo de resolver un caso con la firme convicción de besarte hasta la inconsciencia.

            Las caricias no se hicieron esperar, tímidas en un principio pero luego ávidas y determinadas. Sherlock simplemente correspondió, sujetándole por la solapa de su chaqueta como si de ello dependiera su vida. Pasaron bastante tiempo así, aferrándose el uno al otro cual par de adolescentes, retrasando lo más posible el tener que separarse, pero el momento evidentemente había llegado.

            John se alejó de Sherlock a regañadientes, separándose apenas lo necesario para respirar pero asegurándose de no dejarle espacio para escaparse hacia las escaleras del 221b. Bastante le había costado reunir el valor para hacer aquello y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que el momento se le escabullera de las manos.

            —John... —jadeó Sherlock cuando pudo hacerlo, el vaho caliente de su respiración dando de lleno contra los labios del otro—. ¿Qué-? Pensé que-

            —Si te dio tiempo de pensar es que no estoy poniendo suficiente empeño —atajó John, atacando otra vez los labios del detective en un intento por reclamarlos como suyos.

            Esa vez no hubo resistencia alguna, Sherlock dejándose llevar por John tanto mental como físicamente. El nuevo beso dio paso a otros, las nuevas caricias sentaron un precedente; a partir de ese momento, ambos dejaron de hablar, para entregarse por completo a lo que _por fin_ estaba sucediendo.

            Y a la mañana siguiente, cuando Sherlock le preguntó entre risas si es que acaso todo el cuento de «No soy gay» había sido una charada, John le respondió, con toda la seriedad que fue capaz de juntar, que le amaba con todo el corazón y con cada fibra de su ser, y que eso debía ser lo único importante a partir de ese día.

**Fin~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hasta aquí los drabbles de bolsillo. Muchas gracias a los que me acompañaron en esta locura, espero les haya gustado leerlos tanto como a mi escribirlos.
> 
> Aprovecho para avisar que ahora estoy en Patreon, y que si les gusta lo que hago, me vendría bien su granito de arena. (Info en mi perfil)
> 
> Nos vemos pronto con alguna historia más larga, ¿eh? *abraza*


End file.
